Enter The Circus
by Celine Janeway
Summary: AU 1930s Circus Era. Regina Mills is the Ring Madame at Brookshire Bros Circus. She is the star along the Eastern Sea Board, until her beloved Circus is sold to a questionable bunch, who introduce her to her newest competition and enemy Emma Swan. Swan Queen. Complete. Originally done for' Swan Queen Banging All Summer: Big Bang 2014'


Sou l'eau by alexandra streliskis

ENTER THE CIRCUS

I started to relive the memories I had almost forgotten I had. It was an ordinary day in September. The sun was still bright enough to make brewed tea on the window seal and a man I'd never seen before walked up the rickety stairs of my wooden porch. He was a student at Brown, who had heard a rumor. He was told I knew the details of a story. A story that had been hidden in history for quite some time now. I could understand why he came around, it was a salacious story after all. I never denied I knew what he was looking for but I also didn't confirm it. The boy couldn't have been more than twenty. A handsome young man with a good family, by the look of his pressed slacks and combed hair.

He was intelligent by every means. Asking questions with articulation and respect, though it wasn't necessary I would have trusted him by his genuine smile alone. I told him I would rummage through my memories the best I could and if they helped him uncover what he was looking for then wonderful. I motioned him to the couch in the sitting room and offered him a glass of yesterday's brew of tea. After many 'yes ma'ams" and 'thank yous' I finally got him to sit. I had forgotten how energetic and utterly incapable young men are of sitting still. He told me his name, though I didn't retain it, one of the many joys of aging.

"Where to begin?" I said.

"Whatever you can remember about the Brookshire Brothers Circus and Regina Mills, would be most helpful ma'am." He smiled with such excitement; maybe I would tell him the truth.

"That was forty years ago. The papers used to call it a traveling menagerie. I just remember the magic… and her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hot air escaped from under the heavy white and red curtains as they opened. Music slithered through the opening as incense trounced the senses; sweet and intoxicating. The organ played a blithe tune, until fog erupted from the ground and the music turned dark. The house lights dimmed and the center ring was lit with a spot light. The ground was adorned with stars and brightly colored carpets. She was anonymous until her voice beckoned you and drew your attention to her entrance. A sly melody left her lips as she appeared in the center ring; the epitome of mystery.

_Welcome to the show, the last one you'll ever know. Watch the lights capture your __soul__ and the feats defy your __understanding__. Watch and play the magical way. Welcome to the Circus_.

Her hair was chocolate and her eyes as deep as the ocean with just as many questions. Her locks cascaded down her shoulders in ringlets placed below an ebony top hat covering one eye. Her face was painted; lips as appealing as a red rose. She owned every eye in the tent and would until the show ended. Her purple costume left her legs bare and hugged her curves; glistening under the lights. Every inch of her skin was glittered. She was the one they had all came to see, The Remarkable Regina.

She was known throughout the coast for her beauty and even more for her mystifying performances. Every small town from Maine to the Keys knew of the small circus and its big star. She whispered to the elephants and they listened while she sang. She lit the three rings of Brookshire on fire and once upon a time packed the house. However, the Great Depression had been hard on everyone and they didn't come to the circus anymore, at least not to Brookshire. People only spent their money on the big name shows with more frills and big city tickets. Brookshire was feeling the pain of lost wages just same as the country it called home.

"The tent was half full tonight, that's a step up." Regina said to her boss as she removed the pounds of makeup from her skin. She took the bobby pins from her hair and placed her hat on the vanity in front of her; changing from her corset to a sheer pale night robe.

"No it wasn't. We are still down in attendance, I can barely feed the animals let alone the performers. The big names are killing us in ticket sales. I don't think I can do this anymore." He was an overweight man of about 60. He was missing a patch of hair at the top of his head and gray peppered his mustache. He was a hard working man who once believed in the beauty of performing but had been beaten down by the reality of life on the road. He rubbed his forehead and replaced the hat that lived there.

"You can't give up now. How many times have you said you were at the end of your rope but pressed on?"

"I'm selling. A man approached me yesterday with a more than fair offer."

"No, Dean we've talked about this. The other circuses don't treat the animals well and use the performers as things. Brookshire is different. It's a lifestyle and an art, not a bank roll. We can get the attendance up ourselves."

"Regina, get your head out of the clouds. I'm not asking your permission, I'm telling you. I have the interested buyer coming by tomorrow. Bright and early so get some rest, we need to impress him." Dean leaned in and kissed her just above her eyebrow. He walked down the stairs from his main stage performers living cart and closed the door behind him just in time to miss the welling tears in Regina's eyes.

XXX

The year was 1935, April to be more exact. The worst of the Great Depression had just released its clutches on the country and Prohibition was history. World War II hadn't turned the world upside down yet and the coastal towns of the US were looking for entertainment but not just any entertainment. They wanted to be mystified, enter the circus.

The sun shone brightly over the 20 cart caravan of Brookshire Brothers Circus. Metal cages housed lions, elephants, horses and numerous other animals. Performers of all types called this caravan home; tumblers, fire swallower, animal wranglers, and 'freaks of nature' alike. Each played an intricate part in the show but none as much as Regina. She had found her way to the circus as a teenager, thrilled by the lights and mobile lifestyle. She stayed for the family she had found.

The days when she was the star attraction weren't so far in the past. She could pack every stop along the East coast and entertain more people in a week than any theater in New York. That was all before the spectacle lost its sparkle and the audience expected more. Just as Dean had promised, a group of men in expensive suits showed up to deliberate about the worth of her family. She covered her eyes in color and roused her cheeks, finding her most 'presentable' attire to attract a buyer for her beloved circus.

She stood alongside her truest companion, Echo, an elderly elephant who was her first friend among the circus. Each night when the curtain would go up, Echo would let Regina sit atop her enormous head and perform tricks to the awe of the depleting audience. Now Echo nuzzled Regina's arm and though her seven ton frame could never be hidden behind Regina, she tried to use her trainer as a shield. All of the performers were lined up one by one for the prospective buyers.

The men smelt of cigar smoke and after shave; each with their unsightly tobacco stained teeth and over oiled hair. They deliberated and harshly judged each piece of equipment and performer as they walked the line. Regina was the last person to meet the buyers. The man who seemed to be in charge of the whole shenanigan, was slightly taller and thinner than the rest of his companions but his eyes were colder as well. He stood speechless and held Regina's gaze quickly before studying her every curve. He was revolting in his close inspection of her breast and thighs. He sneered and popped his lips against his teeth.

"She'll do nicely. What is her talent?"

"Regina is our shining star, Mr. Castanvo. She performs with the elephants and sings. She is our ring mistress." Dean sold his greatest investment.

"Mistress indeed." The dark haired man motioned for Regina to twirl and she did.

"She is quite the asset, however we'll need a larger spectacle to take center ring for the finale. This is a start. We'll take the lot."

"Thank you." Dean bowed as he shook the man's hands, in a begging manner according to Regina. Her face fell and she bit her lip fighting her tears.

"Have everything moved to the Pier by morning" Mr. Castanvo leaned into his companion's side and whispered instructions to the minion. The younger man rushed off and a wide smile graced Castanvo's features. Regina waited until the men were out of ear shot to question Dean.

"Doesn't it seem a little strange to you that these men are suddenly so interested in buying the circus. You told me you tried and tried but there weren't any offers worth your time and now suddenly when you need the money the most they appear with a generous offer. What aren't you telling me Dean?"

His face became flushed but he quickly shut down any guilt that might be portrayed there and raised his voice.

"Regina you are a performer not an owner. While I do appreciate you concern for the well being of the circus, you have no say in the business side and quite frankly have no brains for it." He stepped back as soon as he realized what he had said and whipped the sweat from his brow. " I...I'm sorry. Just trust me this is for the best."

"If having a mind for business means throwing your family to the wolves than yes I don't have that mentality and neither did you once." Regina lightly tapped Echo on the leg and the elephant obediently followed her back toward the feeding troughs. The night had passed in a state of gloom, dinner was held in silence and each member of the caravan took care of their individual tasks before skulking to their beds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning's light bounced off the four walls of Regina's bunk and played on her eyelids before waking her. She stretched her arms above her head and lifted her half sleeping self to greet a day she wished was already over. She couldn't be sure but she had the sneaking suspicion that Mr. Castanvo was an evil man who had no intention of seeing the circus remain healthy.

Her first task was an impromptu show for the suited men who sized her up yesterday. She went about her routine of costuming and makeup like she had a thousand times over. Each meticulous detail was performed with precision. She applied her black mascara four stokes on each eye and brushed on blush three swipes per cheek. She had a superstitious nature to her preshow routine. She took three small breaths and spun on her toes on top an old gold coin that her father had given her. She would never talk before a performance, letting the silence still her heart.

The curtains opened and Regina lit up. Every inch of her face was a glow. She belonged in front of an audience. Her hair was immaculate and her skin glistening. The tour was on a stop just outside of Philadelphia. The main city shows were always extravagant and nearly packed but as she looked out into the audience on this particular evening she saw very few people. The impromptu nature of the show left very little time for advertising. A family or two with children in awe and a business man every now and then who probably stumbled out of the office looking for anything that might help him forget his tedious life for a few hours. The only other audience members were her new bosses.

It didn't matter that there weren't many people, she still performed as if she was at Carnegie Hall and entertaining the entire world. Regina was larger than life and would never let their eyes leave her. She had Echo rear up on her hind legs and spin with her on her leg while she balanced on her hands. The gentle beast was so well trained she only needed voice commands and the slightest touch to her legs to be directed. The few who had come out to be entertained that evening where captivated but she knew it wasn't enough.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for taking this magical journey with us. Brookshire will always leave you dazzled and amazed. Goodnight." She bowed and felt the spotlights white hot light disappear.

The audience filtered out of the tent quickly and left her to tend to Echo and speak with the other performers. Brookshire's show was ninety minutes of once considered world class performances but now they needed a new spark or their new owners would drop them just as quickly as they had appeared out of thin air. As Regina washed the dirt off of Echo's hind legs, a gangly man appeared out of nowhere.

"Boss wants to see you..now. A car will pick you up in ten."

"And you are?"

"The pain in your side if you don't listen to me but you can call me Blake."

If she was frightened she didn't let it show, at least not in front of a weasel like Blake. She still hadn't spoken to the mysterious Mr. Castanvo. He had most certainly spoken to her but never allowed her to speak back. He was as most powerful men of the day were, incapable of facing competition from a woman. She quickly changed and put Echo away for the night; curious as to how she could be needed by a man who seemed to need no one. Ten minutes on the dot and a black slick automobile pulled up to her with a chauffeur.

"Madame Mills?"

"Yes that's me"

"You're presence is requested at Casa Castanvo immediately." He opened the door for her and motioned for her to take a seat. He smiled a genuine smile that was almost apologetic. She didn't catch it but would soon understand why this stranger was so weary for her sake. The car wound up a driveway that could have been laid brick by brick for a sultan. The kind chauffeur once again opened the door for her.

"He is expecting you. Ms. Stratton will take it from here. Have a lovely night ma'am." There was that smile again.

She was led through giant wooden doors by an older woman who clearly ran the daily duties of the household. She showed Regina into an office far more elegant than anything the performer had ever seen. Some of the veteran acts had spoken of seeing places like this when they performed for royalty on their European tours but Regina had always assured they were being hyperbolic and brushed it off. But here she was sure their stories were true. Tapestries and gold finishing on every inch of the walls. Chandeliers dripped with lavish crystals and the entire suite smelt of lavender and a mint after shave she recalled from her first meeting with the big bosses. She was led past paintings that she was sure where originals of greats that she had only ever seen in museums. Regina soaked it in. Mrs. Stratton lead her to a dining hall and asked her to wait at a table large enough to seat an army. The room was so expansive she could hear her breathing echo against the high ceilings. Regina waited a whole of two minutes for Mr. Castanvo to greet her.

"I caught your performance tonight. Quite thrilling but you're not here for compliments this evening." He was dressed in a pressed three piece suit, crisp hair and clean shaven. There was no doubt Mr. Castanvo was a man of class and wasn't afraid to show it. Though Regina had expected a wealthy aristocratic to grace these halls she wasn't disappointed with his handsome nature. He was direct but cold.

"I have a great deal of money tied up in your little circus and being the head liner, I need your cooperation. I take a great concern with anything that has my money involved and I can be quite hands on when need be ." He never broke eye contact with her letting every word sink in with the sting it was meant to.

"With all due respect, I'm still confused as to why I'm here."

"I would like you to meet someone."

He motioned to the butler in the corner, who promptly disappeared behind an a joining door, only to return moments later. This time he wasn't alone, behind him walked in a very unexpected party. A woman roughly Regina's age and stunning. She was as blonde as Regina was brunette and seemingly overdressed. She wore a ball gown, the type that only the president would require in his presence at a state dinner, the kind Regina had never been blessed enough to wear. Form fitting and cut slightly higher than her legs were long, it reflected the chandeliers light perfectly.

"Nice to meet you, not to be rude but who exactly are you?" Regina shook the newcomers hand and tried to discretely size up the woman though she found herself distracted more than anything.

"The name's Emma Swan. I'm a trapeze artist, specialty death defying feats and crowd pleasing headliner." Emma smirked. She was more brazen than her attire let on. She had an edge to her voice that destroyed the illusions of polish her entrance had given off. When Regina finally registered what she had said all distraction was shattered.

"Ah, well unfortunately for you this circus already has a headliner but I'm sure you'll be fine in the chorus. A pretty girl like you I'm sure they can find a place for you." Regina dropped Emma's hand, turned on a dime to face Castanvo and straightened her shoulders.

"I think you're in for a rude awakening, Ms. Mills" Emma called after her.

"Sure, Dear." Regina answered without turning around.

Emma's face turned red and she charged toward the smug woman. She stopped just inched from her face and quickly backed Regina into a corner. She gave the brunette a once over before moving her mouth very close to the others ear.

"No one calls me 'dear'. Got it?"

Regina nodded, causing Emma to step back.

"I understand perfectly...honey." Regina didn't flinch as Emma's rage fired hotter.

"Brave." Emma smirked and turned to leave Regina with a first impression that wouldn't soon leave her.

Emma sauntered off in the same overstated manner she had entered in. Regina rubbed her neck as a clear pattern of Emma's fingers emerged in red on her fragile skin. Mr. Castanvo chuckled as he let the scene play out.

'Just the fire I was looking for. She will be your new partner." He stated gleefully.

Regina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "I don't need a partner."

He stood up very slowly with out saying a word, smoothed his tie and walked closer to Regina, inches from her face. He slowly traced the edge of her jaw with the inside of his pointer finger.

" You'll do as I say. It would be a pity if some how you were no longer able to perform my dear Regina the Remarkable." He lingered for a beat to get his point across. She felt the flesh on her arms tighten and the corner of her eyes sting.

XXXX

"Alright, listen up. My name is Blake and I will be seeing to the day to day operations of this caravan. That being said this circus as you know it is dead. I know you think this is all one big happy family but families don't make money and do you know what makes Mr. Castanvo happy? Money. It is my number one priority to keep Mr. Castanvo happy. It would be in everyone's best interest to make his priorities your priorities as well. First off, rations for all animals will be cut in half, starting immediately. Second, If any o.."

"What?! That's cruel they can't be expected to perform without the proper nutrition." Regina interrupted; stepping closer to the lanky man before her.

"And who might you be? Daring to interrupt me." Blake was in what most circles would be considered the overpowered middle man. He was nothing to look at. Pale and blotchy skin meet with greasy black hair and a mouth full of decaying remnants of teeth. He reported straight to the boss and had limited power over all but what he did reign over he did so with an iron fist.

"Regina. Regina Mills. We meet last night."

"Oh yes the star or should I say former star. Clearly you don't sparkle enough to spark my memory. Emma will be joining your spot on the main stage also effective immediately. This seems like a good time to introduce her to everyone. This is Emma Swan, she will be our new main stage act on the trapeze, Regina's new partner.." He looked to Regina. "Would you like to add anything else?" He stepped slowly toward Regina, inches from her face and whispered into her ear; his sticky breath scratching her ear.

"Your pretty face has earned you your one and only pass with me. You interrupt me again or undermine me and I will break everyone of your fingers one at a time." He squeaked a kissing noise directly into her cheek as he stepped back. Regina shuttered though she tried to seem unfazed. She looked to her left and Emma's face was stone cold. With every passing minute she was convinced she was a part of this charade.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, half portions for the animals AND the trainers. You'll all survive. More importantly each and everyone of you need to earn your keep and I will be adding new stunts to each of your routines which I will expect you to have perfected in a timely manner. Do I make myself clear?" He picked at the piece of breakfast that was still stuck between his molars. The crowd nodded; many vacantly staring off.

"Very well. Get to work, I will be coming around and giving each of you your new tasks." He whistled a tune to himself as he kicked up dirt walking away. Emma sauntered over to Regina as smug as ever.

"Hey. You really are a sassy one aren't you? Or do you have a death wish." Emma sang.

"What makes you think I would want to talk to you?"

"Trust me its best if we just try and get along."

"Trust you?! You show up out of nowhere, assault me and steal my stage and expect me to just roll over?"

"We have to work together and yes trust me when I say that it is what's best for everyone. Especially when Castanvo is concerned."

"Why is every one so keen on pleasing him. There are other more important things at stake."

"You must have been very sheltered. His opinion is the only one that matters. I thought we'd start by putting together a tumbling pass that molds the trapeze in with what ever it is that you do."

"Damn you to hell."

"Look around_ honey_, we're already there."

Regina stormed off in a huff and left Emma to marvel in just how quickly she could get the other to unravel. Emma walked toward the big top paying too close attention to her triumph and ran into another performer. A Hispanic girl much younger than Emma stood up and wiped the dirt off her pants after being pushed to the ground.

"Sorry didn't see you there." Emma put out her hand to help the girl up; her eyes growing wide as she recognized who she had slammed into.

"Well I'll be damned, Gabby?!" Emma pulled her up by the arm and quickly embraced her.

"You probably already are damned, you crazy old bat. How have you been and what the hell are you doing in Brookshire.?"

"Let's just say I know the owners. I haven't seen you in, what, five years?"

"Something like that. I'm surprised to see you clean your act up. When I saw you last you hadn't had a square meal in two days and were as dirty as the streets you lived on."

"I don't recall you being much better off. "

"I hear you're doing an act with Regina?"

"Yeah, what the hell is her deal?"

"She's great, just not to people who come in unannounced and steal her spotlight."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, cocked her head sideways and raised her eyebrows. "What can I say, I'm here to make trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first half an hour of their first rehearsal, Regina dotted on Echo, straightened her outfit and fixed her hair a few dozen times, occasionally glancing at her nails. She didn't however glance at Emma, not once. She would be damned if she'd have to work with the likes of her.

"At some point we need to get started princess." Emma said annoyed.

"I prefer Queen and I don't see the point. We won't actually be doing an act together."

"You just don't take a hint do you? This isn't some rouse. We will be doing an act and anything you are accustomed to from your old circus life is gone. End of story, no discussion. Lets warm up." Emma began to stretch and run back and forth between the poles that holstered the tent up. She ran like a track star; fierce, powerful legs sprung her forward as her shoulders squared and her chest was raised high.

Regina huffed her disdain and reluctantly joined Emma in her jog. She felt her heart and lungs responded to the vigorous pace her partner kept and her calves began to burn after ten minutes of trailing Emma. She stopped and dipped her head toward the ground, balancing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you serious? I thought you were suppose to be a singer. What kind of lung capacity is that? Keep going." Emma sprinted off but looked quickly over her shoulder to see a huffing Regina slowly starting to run again. She grinned from ear to ear, turning her head just before Regina could see her pleased expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came quickly with Emma rasping on Regina's door well before the sun had risen. Regina was accustomed to waking whenever she pleased, taking her coffee with Echo and meandering until the solitary rehearsal of the day commenced at noon. She answered the door in her silken rob and eye mask draped on her forehead. She squinted to see who was waking her at this ungodly hour.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah. Half past you're late. Come on princess let's get a move on it."

"Ugh. Why are you here this early?"

"We have a lot of work to do and it isn't going to get done by sleeping the day away."

"Go away." Regina slammed the door in her face and headed back to her bed. As she nestled herself back between her sheets, she heard the door behind her open. Emma threw the covers off of her, took the glass of water on the night stand and poured it onto her head. Regina sprung to her feet gasping for air and wiping the excess water from her eyes.

"Are you crazy?" She continued as Emma gathered a pile of clothes in her hands and chucked them at her.

"Be in the big top in ten. You don't wanna see what I'll do if you don't show." She slammed the door behind her before she could hear a rebuttal.

Eleven minutes later, Regina shambled through the curtains of the tent. They hadn't gotten very far on choreographing their act the day before, spending most of their time squabbling and doing the hours worth of physical training that Emma insisted was necessary to perform correctly. To Regina's surprise, they weren't the only performers in the arena. She saw the other animal wranglers running drills, the strong man lifting a pile of bricks with his teeth and Gaby stretching as she prepared to run through her tumbling pass.

"Did you wake all of them up too?"

"No, unlike yourself the other performers actually have an appropriate rehearsal schedule."

"You're telling me they are all here this early everyday and I never knew about it. Absurd."

"Why don't you ask one of them."

Regina did just that. She waved Gaby over and whispered the question beyond Emma's hearing but the affirmative nod that she gave in response was enough for Emma to know the she was right. Regina's face turned a little paler in her embarrassment and she sneered at Emma ever so slightly as she walked past her to the ballet pole to stretch her legs out. Emma joined her a little closer than Regina would have liked but Emma was enjoying irritating the spoiled singer this morning. No one said anything but they could feel the tension between the women escalate as the morning wore on .

"Dammit! How many times do I have to tell you that we raise to a plie before the back hand spring? This isn't a mathematical mystery or anything." Emma clung to her last piece of patience.

"It doesn't make sense! There's no need to have that there. It's a waste of effort and we could get the same effect if we went into the hand spring blind." Regina was beyond her need to be polite.

"This isn't about easier, it's about aesthetic. The routine should be graceful and difficult. It needs to wow the audience." Emma bite her tongue for a moment and held back what she really wanted to say. Curiosity got the better of her though. "Unless you want to lose an audience all over again with your dated acts."

Emma watched Regina's cheeks redden and her nostrils expand; just the reaction she was going for. Everyone who was in ear shot of the comment held their breath. They knew of Regina's legendary temper and they were about to witness first hand the scalding of fresh meat.

"Out dated?" Regina regained her composure enough to let the cold fury she was feeling run ice through her veins. She lowered her voice an octave and slowly moved closer to Emma. Close enough for her to feel the heat radiating off of her skin. She began again with a slower cadence and let it guide the tempo of her words. "I have not doubts about my artistry and am more than confident in my ability to _W__OW_an audience. I do however have a growing concern that the little lost girl from the streets all dressed up for the cameras is only playing pretend and has no real talent to speak of."

She let her last few words sting with the vitriol they were spoken. She paused slightly looking Emma up and down fully with the most judgmental face she could conjure and turned on her heels to go back to the practice trampoline. Emma bit the corner of her lip and fought the tears that threatened to be her undoing. She stormed off toward her bunk but caught the eye of Gaby as she passed her. Emma knew it was Gabby's fault Regina knew where to hit to make it hurt the most.

"I thought the past was our secret." Emma whispered defeated for only Gaby to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening performances were canceled for the foreseeable future until the new reveal of the much improved and radiant ,as Blake liked to state it, Brookshire Circus was revealed. Traveling was also off the agenda, making the outskirts of Philly their new home. He made it very clear that all of the acts were to incorporate more dangerous stunts and were required to have thrice daily rehearsals no matter the weather.

The company was on their third rehearsal of the day and were well into the twilight hours of the day, when it all came to a head. Regina's muscles ached and Echo was beyond temperamental. Every time she gave the elephant a command, she would rear up on her legs and defiantly sit, unmoving until Regina rubbed her ears.

"Come on honey. I know you're tired but we have to work." She whispered near the gray beauty.

"Don't baby her. She is a wild animal and needs to be treated as such." Blake came out of now where. He was carrying a prod that most of the trainers used to discipline their animals but Regina refused to. As soon as she saw the device, she stood in front of Echo trying to block the multi-ton animal.

"I got this Blake." She tried to wave him away but he continued to move closer.

"I don't think you do. This beast needs to be taught a lesson. Move to the side."

"No."

Blake grabbed her wrist and tried to swing her from his path. He jabbed forward toward the elephant with the electric prod. Regina pushed against him and grabbed a hold of his arm that had the prod. She tried to use her weight and throw him off balance but he jabbed again this time hitting the elephant in the leg. Echo let out a terrified wale and reared up on her hind legs almost landing on him and Regina as her feet hit the ground. She headed for the exit trampling any equipment in her way. Regina ran after her, Blake staying back wiping the dirt from his clothes, pleased with himself.

Regina sprinted; her feet turning up dirt as she gripped the floor for traction still having trouble catching up to Echo. The current rehearsal grounds were made up of acres of cleared meadow that weren't fenced in, not that a fence would stand a chance against a full grown elephant. Echo made it past the main bunk carts and was headed for the open range. As Regina rounded the corner, she caught Emma out of the corner of her eye coming out of the food tent. Emma caught a glimpse of what was happening and took off; dropping her food tray in the process. She pumped her arms aggressively and caught up with the out of breath Regina.

"Can you catch up with her?" Regina called out to Emma who had a massive lead on her with the few strides she had taken. Emma nodded her head and kept going.

"Tap her on the right leg three time and she'll calm down." Regina was barley getting the words out as her lungs burned. Emma was struggling to get within an arms reach of Echo despite her speedy legs. She barred down and gained the much needed inches to reach Echo's rough skin. She took her left palm and swatted her leg firmly. Echo immediately stopped leaving Emma running past her. Regina caught up quickly as soon as she saw Echo lay down and curl up.

Regina went straight to her snot and started to rub circles along her trunk to continue to calm her. She heard the slightest of a whimper coming from the gentle giant. She checked the reddened spot where Blake had shocked her; steering clear of touching the area. Emma watched as Regina desperately fretted over the elephant. She watched how the cold selfish woman she has just been introduced to crumbled into a mess of love and comfort at drop of a hat. She stayed a considerable distance from the situation but continued to watch.

After a fair amount of time, Emma tried to slink away unnoticed. The crinkle of dirt below her shoes was enough to alert Regina to her presence. She had been so wrapped up in caring for Echo that she had forgotten about Emma entirely. She turned to meet the still silent blonde while a smile crossed her face.

"Thank you."

Emma managed a confirming nod and continued to walk off still not sure why she had lept to help her in the first place. Not until her heart beat was under control and she had begun to calm down, did Regina look down and see the white bubbling burn on her arm from the prod.

XXXXXXX

The cold air from the sudden rain drenched the air of the stale office. He had been pacing for over an hour knowing as soon as word of Regina's injuries made their way to Castanvo, he was in for it. He knew what the rules were and more importantly he knew what the endgame was. It would only be a matter of time before the boss would find his way to the underlings office and delve out the punishment he saw fit. The expected knock came when Blake had begun to think he was off the hook. The sound startled him to his feet, he smoothed the edges of his blazer and turned the door knob slowly.

Castanvo's face was void of expression, though that was the scariest of them all. A long black coat hung from his shoulders and a vest housed his wide chest. He walked toward Blake's desk and sat in his chair using the silence to his advantage.

"Listen boss it was an accident, I was disciplining the elephant and her arm got in the way. I would never hurt her. I know she's a huge part of the plan. I'll do anything to make it right. You gotta know it was an accident." He was begging, more than any dignified man would have but he knew what Castanvo was capable of and begging was the least of his worries.

"I have half a mind to do away with you right now. You're more of a loose end than anything else. Unless you can convince me otherwise."

"I...I'm an asset. I have a way to make it better. I won't let you down again."

Castanvo began to reach into his vest and pull the piece that he had stashed next to his chest out. Blake's face turned green as he knelled over and looked like he was about to get sick from the very thought of a gun. The boss began to chuckle and moved the gun back into its hiding place.

"Not worth the bullet it would take." He began to walk toward the door but before he left he added one last nugget of fear and without turning around said "I'll be watching."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wear and tear of the new ridged schedule was getting to everyone especially the animals but Regina always seemed to have enough energy to berate Emma. It didn't bother her that her rations were cut she wasn't much for gluttony but Echo was another story. She had begun to become lethargic after a few days and now was having trouble holding Regina up for long periods of time. Tricks that had been easy for her to perform the previous month, she was now straining to complete.

Echo's state wildly concerned Regina and she had begun to sneak food to her on every occasion she could get into the sheds. There had been many occasions she had nearly been caught but managed to get out in the nick of time. Blake had been overly kind to her since the incident but neither had breathed a word about it. Neither had Emma or Regina spoken about the momentary kindness they had shared. They had reached a minor understanding when it came to their act but not without major fighting.

Each of the artists focused on their new talents knowing if they didn't they could be the next target of Blake's particular brand of discipline. Emma and Regina started the day out with the usually torturous warm up that Emma had constructed. It took most of the afternoon but as soon as they had come to an agreement on the choreography, something happened; a spark, a light between their hatred. As soon as music began to play and they got into position, it was clear to everyone present. They were magical. Each movement was fluid and graceful. The perfect combination of hot and cold, good and bad, hatred and something more. As soon as the music stopped, Regina could hear her heartbeat in her ears. The blood rushed to her face and she bowed. The lights lifted and every performer who had been focused on their own talents was staring at them.

"It wasn't awful." Emma lifted her right leg and balanced on her left as her stretched her thigh.

"No it wasn't. I think this a good stopping point." Regina bit her lip and spun to see everyone staring at them. She rushed backstage to avert the gazes of the crowd.

Emma was left with a little extra time and it was used to train her other partner. Gaby was instructed that she would learn the trapeze and accompany Emma during her routine as well. She could do a contortionist act well enough but her skills did not include anything like the trapeze. Gaby was from Mexico City and had moved to America with her father for the same unreachable dreams they all did. She found herself on the streets when her father, her only family, died suddenly. That's where she meet Emma.

A net was constructed below the swing and she repeatedly fell face first into the netting while trying to transition to the catcher from her bar. It was a 'repeat until you collapse' kind of profession and she knew that. She spent a week trying to build up the strength support herself efficiently but still struggled with her grip. She had spent most of the last week on the trampoline learning the jumps, spins and upper body exercises that she would need to master the trapeze. Today would be her first trial run at actually using the bar.

"Again. Emma's voice wasn't stern but Gaby knew she meant business. Regina lingered in the wings watching as she tried yet again to get a full twist and somersault in before having to reach for the bar. Gaby was strapped into a safety harness and a net was positioned below while she was learning but as soon as they could free her of the harness the better. She positioned herself again on the highest platform and took a deep breath before throwing herself forward and into the void between platforms. Her arms had been aching for the past hour but she didn't dare mention that to Emma.

Gabby's feet pointed as the tried to gain the momentum, she'd need to make the full rotations while in the air. Despite the layers of chalk she had caked on her hands, her palms were sweaty and making a tight grip almost impossible. She looked forward and spotted the catcher who would grab her hands upon completion of the spins and throw her back to her original bar. With a final thrust of her legs, she let got and tucked her thighs to her chest tightly. The first rotation was precise but as she broke from her hold to twist, she over rotated and lost her momentum. She came crashing face first into the net below her. The rough edges of the old rope cut the delicate skin of her neck and face and left welts from the speed with which she hit them.

"How many times do you need to do the transition on the trampoline before you can do it in the air?! Again." Emma was losing her patience. Gaby set up for another round and made the same mistake again, this time almost tumbling over the edge of the net.

"Again." Emma didn't even look up. Her voice was flat. Another attempt and another failure. Gabby's hands were beginning to blister and the chalk was irritating the already tender skin. She made the full rotation and half of the second twist before catching her foot on the bar and being flipped backwards into the net, crunching her neck in the process.

"Again." All of the emotion had drained from her voice. Gabby was exhausted, bleeding and panting.

"Please can we start this again tomorrow?" Gabby whispered from the platform barley able to stand.

"Again."

Gabby whipped a tear from the corner of her eye just before Emma could see it. She took her two customary steps back and rounded her grip around the bar. She ran and jumped recklessly with more speed than she had gotten yet. She threw herself from the bar a beat too early and over rotated, hitting the catcher straight in the face. Both of them came tumbling toward the net in a heap. Regina ran from the sidelines to help but Emma grabbed her by the elbow and swung her back.

"Leave them."

"The hell I will." She shook Emma's grip and ran for Gabby. She had already begun to get up along with the other performer. A large bruise was forming on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, just help me get down."She said. Regina held her arms up and helped her unhook the harness and swing over the safety net.

"What the hell are you doing? We aren't finished. Gaby, Again." Emma pointed to the platform and scowled.

"That's enough for today." Regina answered.

"It's enough, when I say it's enough. Gabby, Now!"

"Don't take another step Gabby."

"She isn't your performer, back off Regina. Gabby suit up"

"Don't touch that harness Gabby." Regina stood in between them. Her face was as red as the small lacerations all along Gabby's hands.

"Regina so help me if I..."

"Stop it both of you. Do you hear yourselves? You're behaving like children and I'm younger that both of you. You have got to find a way to get along. I don't care how but you have to stop bickering like enemies. You are suppose to be family. Isn't that what you always say Regina. The circus is family. If this is what family is like, I'm sure as hell happy I don't have one anymore." Gabby stared coldly at both of them and stormed off cradling her injured shoulder.

Neither Regina nor Emma said a word. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but when the awkward tension became too much Regina turned and followed the same exit Gabby had. Emma crossed her arms and watched her leave, guilt tickling at her conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the remainder of the weeks rehearsals, Emma and Regina didn't exchange insults or much of anything at all. They worked in as much silence as they could get away with. Each move of their routine was mechanical and precise but far from beautiful. The fire they had the first few days had flickered out. Though neither would admit it, Gabby's words had stung them both deeply. This was Regina's family and she was bringing tension and loathing into her safe haven. Emma had spent most of her life running and now that she had finally found something she was good at she was sabotaging it.

Blake had called another meeting that morning to tell the company, they would be having a dress rehearsal in a suburb of Baltimore. They would all be expected to have their new talents ready to shine. Gabby was almost biting her fingers off in nervousness.

Nerves are a tricky beast, they encompass all facets of your body and cause you to panic even over the most trivial things. Tonight the air was electric with stage fright. Each performer had their pre-show rituals, all superstitious but all effective. The dress rehearsal was the final chance to work out the bugs before they opened Boston. The audience would consist only of the companies nearest and dearest and anyone the boss deemed necessary.

The commotion backstage was muffled by the hefty curtains. Pastes, glosses, hair hold and every imaginable beauty product polluted the air. Regina was clad in a new outfit far more revealing than her normal but it was a mandate from the new boss. Her neckline dipped dangerously close to exposing her breasts and the cut of her back swung just as low. If it wasn't for the sheer tight leotard she wore over the ensemble, she would be sharing more than was covered on the price of admission. Since Gabby's insistence that they get along, Emma and Regina had been civil but no more. Emma had helped Regina tie her corset and pin her hair back begrudgingly. In return Regina helped Emma stretch and secure the back of her costume. They did a floor run through before going to their separate corners for their individual acts.

Emma despised this part of the job, the glitz and glam. She loved the adrenaline of performing but thought the talent should speak for itself. None the less she wore the three layers of makeup required and tried to breath in the snug outfits that were insisted upon. Gabby was dressed to the nines, ready to wow the crowd if only she could get her nerves under control. She had already thrown up twice off stage and was feeling queasy still. They watched as Regina entered the pitch black ring and the audience cheered as she emerged song in tow. She was effortless in her grace, though Emma would never admit it to her face. She captivated the audience and make everyone after hers job easier.

Most of the dress rehearsal had gone off without a hitch. Regina sucked the crowd in with her opening song, the clowns had given everyone a good laugh and the lion tamer had thrilled them, now it was Gabby's turn. She stepped out into the spotlight next to Emma and smiled from ear to ear. She could hear her pulse speed up as she climbed the ladder to the take off platform. She chalked her hands and grabbed the bar, breathing for four counts as she had practiced. Emma was on the opposite side and they would twist and switch bars mid air for their first trick. Now if only her hands would stop shaking. The autopilot part of her took over before and she knew it, she was in mid air and sailing past Emma. She could feel the power of the wind they were generating with each ounce of speed they gained. _Don't close your eyes, focus._

Her hands made contact with the other bar and she was soon safely back on the other side of trapeze. Emma smiled at her from across the way and nodded her approval. Four more tricks quickly passed her by and the knot in her stomach was slowly unwinding. There was only one trick left and she was home free. She grabbed the bar and took her stance only to be interrupted by Blake's voice ringing through the big top.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as a special treat for you tonight. Gabrielle our lovely trapeze artist will be doing her last trick without a safety net!" He grinned and waved the audiences attention and the spot light to the platform. Gabby's face turned white and she felt her knees begin to buckle. She looked to the opposite side for Emma but she was already half way down the ladder headed straight for Blake.

"Are you crazy, she isn't ready! It's beyond crazy." Emma screamed at Blake under the blaring music. Blake smiled a sinister smile and turned to the audience again.

"Take the net away." Blank said. The crew stared at him thinking they must be mistaken, he would never have a tumbler perform without a net. It was unheard of and far too dangerous.

"Now. The boss wants a spectacular and that's what we are going to give him. Take away the net!" Blank crossed his arms and balanced back on his heels. Gabby closed her eyes for a second and breathed in deeply. _You can do this, one movement at a time._

The ground crew did as they were instructed and unhooked the safety net from the trapeze. Gabrielle stood on the edge and looked over, never realizing how the net changed the perspective of height and fear. Her palms were sweaty and her vision blurred but she grabbed a hold of the bar. She let her chest rise and fall to center herself and touched her middle finger to her forehead, her stomach and each side of her chest forming the sign of the cross before she opened her eyes. Jose, a fellow Mexico City native was her catcher and sat swinging on the other end of the abyss. She released her feet and let gravity take her body. Pumping her legs, she focused on the mechanical movements she had spend the last few days memorizing. Three pumps and a clear vision over the bar meant you were ready for release. Once she reached the right velocity she let go and felt her body airborne for a second until her hands collided with Jose's. Her chest let out a held breath and she gathered her strength to throw herself back to the bar once more.

Her arms tremored with adrenaline and her palms caked with chalk absorbed the sweat into little balls of chalk along the creases of her hands. She make the second move with inches to spare. As she felt the wooden platform below her feet, she broke down. Gabrielle fell to her knees and wept.

"Don't be over dramatic." Blank walked off and snickered. Emma and Regina rushed to her side as she climbed down the ladder, her eyes swollen with tears.

"I can't do that again, not in front of an audience. Not ever." She was hyperventilating with each quickened breathe she took.

"You're going to have to." Emma stated bluntly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you tell she's terrified?" Regina held the young girl as she cried in her arms.

"I'm stating the reality of the situation. They'll make her go on." Emma retorted. Regina shot her a look of contempt and took Gaby into her arms and backstage.

XXXX

Castanvo had used his considerable resources and landed them a gig on one of the world's largest stages. They were getting closer and closer to the big show, Madison Square Gardens. He said it would be the perfect way to say hello to their new public and his new clientele. It would also force Gabby to see the reality of this new circus sooner that she thought.

"Alright boys and girls I want to see every act and I want to see how you plan on selling tickets and getting butts in the seats. Make it spicy, make it electric and for God's sake make it interesting." Blake had become everyone's personal demon over the weeks and he was unrelenting.

"Gabby you're up first. Boss liked your act so much he wants you to add more difficult tricks without the net." He chewed on a piece of straw unaware of what exactly he was asking for. She performed all of the tricks she knew with precision and began to make her way down the ladder as Blake called out to her.

"You're not done, sweetheart. I wanna see a Lindy Loop and an Eiffel Tower without a net." He sneered.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She can't do a trick she's never tried without a net. Let alone ones as difficult as those. Not even a nut job would expect that." Emma was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't test me Emma. I don't care who's protection you're under. I'll show you who's boss." Blake spit out a piece of the straw as he spoke.

Gabby gulped as she climbed back up to the platform. She had perfected her fear of not having a net but only on tricks she knew by heart. An Eiffel Tower was a one handed trick with a balance on the bar for a five second hold. Her hands were shaking beyond her control. She tried to breath and start her calming sequence she used before she went on stage. The bar suddenly felt different between her hands, alive almost. She could feel the rough wood of the platform below the sheet covering it. The sensations in her body were electric. She stepped back and took off. A handful of the other performers watched on horrified, Regina included. Emma was still arguing with Blake when Gabby began to gather momentum and saw the horizontal line that gave her the go ahead. She switched hands and tucked her legs. Her hands made contact with the bar again as she began to lift herself above it. Her muscles screamed at the strain it took to balance on a non static object.

As she gained her balance she lifted her legs higher above her body and began to lift her left hand off of the bar. She tried to find a fixed point and put the height out of her mind. She picked a speck of glitter stuck to the bar just to the left of her fingers, though she could still see the dirt below. The sweat on her brow began to trickle down her face and irritate her. She counted one, two...five. She brought her hand back down and sighed in sync with those below. Gabby began to bring her legs down slowly.

Just as she was in the clear, her foot caught on the edge of the bar. There was a blind shot when returning from the Eiffel and being inexperienced, she was unaware of it. She struggled to bring the rest of her body back to a stable spot but her hands began to slip. She saw the piece of glitter again and she focused. It was the final thing she saw before gravity won the battle and her body meet its fate with the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black wasn't a color she wore often but suddenly it was all around her. Everywhere she saw black. Her dress, the handkerchief in her hand and her out look all shades of black. She tried to remember what happened when she first saw Gabby falling. It was true that tragedy replayed in slow motion. The screams from everyone, including herself were muffled. Her movements were slow, like quicksand was pulling her away from Gabrielle. She tired of seeing all the angles and all the ways she convinced herself she could have saved the girl but each one ended the same way, with lose.

There was no one to contact, no one to inform that they had lost a loved one. She was the last of her family line. Jose had made most of the arrangements for her burial and for the ceremony. It would be intimate. Today at a quarter past two, Regina would have to say goodbye to a sister and a friend who should have outlived her. She sat at her vanity and lined her eyes and whipped her hair up into a twist. She looked proper and somber with a small hair pin tucked to the left connecting a few inches of gray veil covering her eyes. The drawer to her left housed a single strained of white pearls. They had been her mothers given with the express instructions to only wear them when your heart needed lifting, today qualified.

A rapping at the door broke her moment of reflection and Regina simply said 'come in', no need for more. She didn't see Emma step through the threshold or come within inches of her. She was far to focused on trying to latch the straps of her heels without crying. On her third failed attempt, she felt a hand cover hers and take over the task. The strap was connected with ease as Emma knelled next to her. She stood and offered her hand to Regina. For the first time since she entered, Regina made eye contact with her and what she saw broke what was left of her in shards. Emma's eyes were swollen and the red that extended from her nose through her cheeks was glaring. She didn't flinch or try to turn from Regina but held her gaze.

"She was the only family I ever had." Emma said as the fact that it was.

"Me too."

They didn't need to say anything else. It was enough to have the common ground of their love for Gabby. Jose had planned to say a few words under the big top and spread her ashes over the meadow. They walked in silence with the others toward the tent but Blake made his way toward them interrupting their destination.

"Practice should have started an hour ago, where do you think you're going?"

"You can't be serious. We are going to Gabby's memorial .It's because of you we are even in this mess. If you hadn't pushed her, she would still be alive!" Regina was inches from his face and all of her grief had channeled into a pointed rage.

"Your little friend is the one who should have been stronger. I did nothing."

Regina charged him colliding with him full force. She fell on top of him as he lost his balance. Her left arm swung and the rings she wore sliced his cheek as they made contact with his face. He swung back but did little damaged. Each time she raised her arm, within seconds it rammed into his face. She was out of control and would likely have killed him if it weren't for Emma pulling her off him.

"You stupid bitch. You have no idea who you are dealing with do you?" He swiped the blood from his lip and cheek as he picked himself up.

"A coward as far as I can tell." Emma struggled to keep Regina at a safe distance.

"Wait til the boss sees what you've done."

"Screw the boss and screw you. In fact I think it's time I had a little discussion with this so called boss. Who lets a young girl die at the hands of an idiot and does nothing?" Regina finally broke free and headed for one of the few car the circus had at its disposal.

"Regina, where are you going?" Emma called after her.

"They can't get away with this! They may not have pushed her off the bar but they sure as hell are responsible!"

"You have no idea what you're walking into. There's nothing you can do. They are too powerful, well connected and funded. What would you do just march up to them and demand justice? That isn't how it works. I know you feel like you have to do something. The best thing you can do is let the show go on. Honor her memory that way, not by getting yourself killed."

"These are business men we are talking about. They will see reason."

"They aren't those kind of business men."

"I won't sit idly by."

"Then you'll walk into your own undoing …alone" Emma said firmly. Regina looked at her and tried not to let the hurt show in her eyes. They had a very fickle friendship at most and no loyalty to speak of but suddenly Emma being by her side was important. She stormed off still intent on confronting Castanvo.

She remembered the way to his chateau like she had been there a thousand times. She was fueled by her rage and grief, a deadly combination. She didn't ring the door bell or use the oversized knock on the front door. Instead she burst in through the grand hall and frightened the staff that were attending to their chores. Mrs. Stratton was hot on her heels as she burst through the hall ways.

"Ms. Mills it would be in your best interest to turn around. Mr. Castanvo isn't taking visitors today." Regina didn't acknowledge her presence let alone heed her warning. She found the door to his study and burst in. Assaulted by what her eyes saw, she stepped back. The room was full of a dozen people stripped down to their under garments counting bills and sorting what looked like flecks of gold and diamonds. There were traces of drugs laid out on a half dozen tables and woman draped over the boss as he watched over the proceedings. When he finally registered who the intruder was, Castanvo flew up from his chair and threw the half naked woman on his lap to the ground. He charged at Regina and grabbed her by the hair pushing her from the room and closing the door behind them.

"I tried to stop her." Mrs. Stratton begged.

"Leave us!" He yelled. Mrs. Stratton scurried off like a scared child.

"You are in over your head Ms. Remarkable, for the last time." His voice quieted but his intensity increased. Two burly men joined him from the room behind him and closed in on Regina. She wasn't one to show fear but there was no hiding her heightened heart beat and paling completion.

"What do you want us to do, boss?" The man was sinister in every fashion from his sweat soaked suit jacket to the black facial hair that took over most of his face and his 6 foot plus build. He could easily crush a bull.

"Show her how to keep a secret, then take her back to the caravan….but don't touch her pretty face. It makes me money after all." He again traced her jaw with his fingers, this time she turned from him but the thugs behind him had already restrained her. She struggled against them, kicking and punching the best she could but the pit of her stomach told her it would be best to save her energy to brace the blows that were coming her way.

The taller of the men throw her to the ground and promptly kicked her in the ribs. She saw his foot coming at her in slow motion but no matter how fast she moved, it was a collision coarse. She felt the impact at the same moment she heard the crack in her ribs. She screamed out but it didn't seem to be enough to release the pain. Another blow came to the back of her head and she struggled to see. Were these deathly screams really hers? She crawled along the marble to try and stand only to be dragged back by her hair to the place of the first blow. There was a pool of blood that slowly trickled out from the back of her head. She felt confused and dizzy but aware enough to feel every agonizing moment. She felt her skin rib along her arms and add to the pooling blood. She lost count of the blows. Just before she thought she would lose consciousness, another twist of her arm and she felt her wrist snap.

She had never been terrified in her life. She had never felt like she would be one of the stories on the radio of another tragedy; some way ward girl killed without reason. She closed her eyes and wished for it to be over; wished for a reprieve. She didn't hear it when it came. Her hands were over her ears and she felt reality slowly slip away; like giving way to night and succumbing to the sweet familiarity of a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She couldn't be sure how long she had been out but the sun had set, meaning must have been a significant amount of time. She hadn't the slightest idea where she was. The first thing she picked up on was smell; lilies and orange peels. When she opened her eyes, the immense pain flooded in with it. Her entire body ached. With every intake of air she took, a sharp pain below her chest caused her to shallow her breath. Her eyes wouldn't focus but she could make out colors. She felt the soft caress of silk under her legs and arms, the only pleasant feeling she had.

"I feel like an "I told you so' would be over kill at this point." She recognized Emma's voice but was unsure how close she was to her. She had taken a blow to the side of the head that punctured her left eardrum. She felt a cold compress be laid on the side of her head and she winced.

"Thank you. How did I get here?" Regina's voice was raspy and pained.

"Mrs. Stratton brought you here. She said she warned you. I'm not sure if that's super stubborn or stupid."

"At what point did both of you neglect to tell me he was a mobster?"

"You need to read between the lines. Though it was pretty blatant."

"How could you work for him, knowing what he does?" Regina rolled onto her side and tried to sit up, still light headed, she failed miserably.

"Woah there tough guy, lay down. I'm paying off a debt. He helped me out a while back when I was a teen and I haven't worked off the interest yet. I find it best to be vague when it comes to him, that way you're never held responsible. You're gonna wanna stay put for a few days. The bruising will take a while to fade and there's nothing I can do about your ribs but wrap them. Blake already told everyone you are sick. After a few days I can cover the bruises with make up, damn lucky they didn't touch to much of a visible area."

"Damn lucky?! That bastard said my face was money and I needed to learn a lesson. I'm lucky I'm not dead. Something has to be done if we don't people will keep getting hurt."

"Listen big britches. He has a very organized way of doing business, the cops have been trying to get to him for decades. There's even a new organization that the government made to catch crooks with big businesses. They've approached me before but nothing was done. It's best to stay on his side. He's untouchable, I suggest we do our jobs and when the time comes he'll release us."

"When is that?"

"When we no longer bring in a profit."

Regina was lucky, mostly that she had been given the chance at a beating instead of a bullet. Emma had seen many who had more minor indiscretions than hers end up at the morgue, no questions asked. When Mrs. Stratton came knocking on her door, Regina was unconscious, bleeding profusely from the back of her head. She had panicked. She helped the old woman lay Regina on her bed and stop the bleeding. Emma had just started to calm down as Regina come to. She was out of the woods but had a long recovery ahead of her. She placed pillows on all sides of her and supported her head. Just as Regina drifted off, Emma stopped and looked at the conditions these monsters had left her in. She gently left a kiss on her forehead and a wish for recovery in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt groggy and the affects of the pain medication Emma had scrounged up for her made her world seem disjointed. She could see the room around her and Emma but the haze that came with them made it difficult to know what day it was.

"Morning sunshine or afternoon I should say." Emma moved closer and lifted one of the bandages off of her shoulder to inspect the wound. It was coming along nicely for 12 hours but it was long from healed. Regina pushed her hands into the mattress below her and tried to lift herself up "Woah there speedy, your not in any shape to be sitting up yet." Emma took her head and placed another pillow behind it to give her a better view.

"How long have I been asleep?" Regina's words were coated in sleep and rang low in her throat.

"Just under a week"

"What?!"

"I'm kidding. About 12 hours or so. Your body needs the rest to heal, try not to move around much today. Tomorrow we can give sitting up a try." Emma sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed the covers.

"What have I missed?" Regina sank farther into her cocoon of pillows and let them embrace her full weight. As she nestled into the comfort of her bed, she saw Emma avoiding her eye contact. "Emma, what is it?" She hesitated further before answering. Her voice a low husk.

"They're trying to cover it up. Castanvo is using all his power to make it look like Gabby never was a part of the circus. Like she never lived." Emma suddenly gave all of her attention to redressing Regina's wounds and scurried to the night stand where she had fresh bandages. She didn't want to tell her but she would eventually heal and come back to rehearsal and that was no way to find out. Regina tried to sit again, rearing up quickly only to be stopped by her bruised ribs.

"Why did they let me live? These men are murderers. Why leave me?" She said wincing at the sharp pain below her lungs.

"Because they wouldn't be able to hide your death. Too many people know you and whatever they are planning and they are planning something with this show, they need you. ' Emma chose her words carefully but didn't shield Regina from the truth. Nor did Regina wipe the tear that ran the length of her cheek. "Get some rest."

The time passed quickly and before she knew it, Emma was back in Regina's room. They had moved the bed to Regina's living cart as soon as she was stable enough. When she entered, Regina was sound asleep; her head tucked to one side and a soft rhythm to her breathing. She tiptoed in and placed the back of her palm to her forehead. Good no fever, a good sign she didn't have an infection. Just as Emma was about to tiptoe out again, a light hand brushed hers and a half dreaming voice beckoned her.

"Please stay." Regina didn't open her eyes or speak again before drifting off to sleep but her hand stayed on Emma's. She didn't toss and turn as if dreaming but lay as peacefully as Emma had ever seen someone. She decided not to mess with her wishes and took one of the pillows from the bed and a blanket and made herself a spot on the rocking chair in the corner. Emma too drifted off peacefully.

The morning sun was brilliant through the port hole windows of Regina's cabin and almost blinding. Emma yawned and stretched, slowly coming to life. The kink in her neck brought her back to where she had spent the night before her eyes could remind her. She slowly blinked and let her eyes adjust to the light in the room. She had expected to be the first one up but was thoroughly surprised to see Regina staring at her from the other corner of the room, agitated.

"Just make yourself at home." She greeted sarcastically. Her arms were now crossed across her chest a tell tale sign of Regina's bottled temper.

"You asked me to stay." Emma answered still rubbing the sleep from her eyes and face.

"I most certainly did not." She wasn't quite sitting up but was as authoritative as ever.

" You seriously don't remember that? Uh well good morning to you too and you're welcome." Emma threw the blanket from her legs and slowly got to her feet. Regina's cheeks turned a hint of burgundy, as she saw the state of undress Emma was in.

"I'm not a shrew at least make yourself a cup of coffee." Regina's features had softened when she remembered she had indeed asked Emma to stay, however sleep logged she might have been when she said it. Emma didn't respond but gathered the pieces for the french press Regina kept in the cabinet.

"Your bruises are starting to lighten that's a good sign and first 24 hours without a fever. I'd say your on the up and up but not quite ready to report for duty." Emma tinkered with the coffee grounds.

"I'm sorry for waking you in such a rude manner." Regina meant it, as she stumbled over her words. Emma let out a slight chuckle as she poured the steaming rich liquid and gave Regina a mug. She sat back down in the rocking chair and enjoyed the tangy nectar letting the silence be her acceptance of Regina's apology.

She hadn't really studied her surroundings in the time she had been in the cabin with Regina but in the early morning light it was impossible not to see the memories that littered the walls. There were nick knacks and polished statues, tattered advertisement posters from her glory days and a handful of clocks. Emma zoned in on a particular photo framed near the window seal. A young girl sat on her fathers shoulders as her proud mother looked on.

"This you?" She pointed to the photo

"Yes, at Coney Island many years ago." Regina said into her coffee.

"Wow seems nice, never been but I'd like to sometime. Where are your parents now? They ever come see the show?"

"They're dead. That was one of the last pictures we took together." Regina still watched the swirling liquid in her hand.

"I'm sorry." Emma set the photo back in its resting place.

"Don't be it was a long time ago."

"How did you end up in the circus?" Emma grabbed the empty mug from Regina's side table and set them in the sink. Regina paused at the question. "Sore subject?"

"No it's just a well buried memory. My family came here from Italy a short while after I was born. We lived in New York and work was scarce so my parents took whatever they could find to survive. They found work at an old factory that wasn't quite up to standard. One afternoon, a belt in one of the machined caught fire and killed them both including everyone in the building. My mother's sister was living in Boston at the time and took me in." Regina slowly tried to fully sit up but faltered. Emma quickly aided her. "Thank you. She was a fire twirler, my aunt. She was in one of the original East Coast traveling circuses. I tried to learn from her but I wasn't very adept at handling fire. I have the scars to prove it." She lifted the sleeve of her night dress, wincing slightly, and showed Emma a scar that was etched from her hip to her ribs two inches long. "Eventually I found Echo and the rest is history."

"Commendable but I could give you a run for your money." Emma boasted

"I'm sure your antics have given you many a prized scar. What about you, how did you make it from the grimy streets to the circus?" Regina was rather curious.

"Aw well that is a long story and one for another time. I have to get to rehearsal. Thanks for the coffee!" She shouted over her shoulder and grabbed her last piece of stray clothing; jetting out the door. Regina smiled after her, amused at the blondes quick deflection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma took over the care of Echo as well as her owner. She woke at the crack of dawn to feed the enormous animal and tried the best she could to continue to work the tricks Regina had run with her. It was a strange sensation not having Regina in rehearsals. She had become accustomed to their bickering and even welcomed the familiarity of starting her day the same way. The act wasn't quite manageable without her but Emma trudged on. The others asked about her often and her 'accident' ,as they were all referring to it. The whole situation had been enough to get Blake to back down on his constant demands for fear he would be next and his beating would be deadly.

She tried not to let her mind wander back to the small caravan room where Regina laid but it drifted to her nonetheless. When her every thought involved Regina, she stopped fighting the pull and went to check on her. The door handle felt cold in her hand as she paused before barging in. The gears in the knob creaked as she turned the rusted metal. As the door opened, it revealed a very much awake Regina sitting up with a book situated on her propped up knees.

"Hey tough guy, you aren't suppose to be sitting up yet." Emma leaned on the door frame puffing a strand of hair from her face.

"You couldn't have expected me to be a complete involute for long?" She smirked and returned her attention to the worn pages of her favorite book.

"With you Regina, I'm never quite sure what to expect. You hungry?" Emma finally entered the room and lingered at the foot of the bed, picking at the blankets. Her eyes never left what her hands were doing or she would have seen Regina studying her.

"Not particularly, but I do have a question." She marked the page and set her book on the night stand. "Why are you helping me?"

Emma immediately looked up and tried to gauge Regina's reason for asking the question. She took every moment of silence she could to gather her words but wasn't sure what the truth was. Why was she here? She had wanted nothing to do with Regina days prior and now suddenly she wanted nothing more than to check in on her, to care for her.

"umm I."

"You were genuinely concerned last night for my safety and out of everyone here, some I have known for years, you visit the most. You've stayed the night twice."

"Is it so horrible to care about your fellow man?" The words stung like lies even before she said them. She fidgeted like a child not taking a solitary moment to stand still. Regina huffed but smiled knowing that was the best answer she was going to get.

Regina's physical wounds recovered with ease. She slept for the majority of the previous five days, only waking to eat and wash up and of course converse with Emma. Emma spent each free moment by her side, re-bandaging her lacerations and having hot meals for her when she woke. During the hours she slept, Emma sat next to her bed and stared out the window on which ever city they happened to be in.

She asked herself why she was taking care of a woman she so loathed and each time she refused to answer. There was something behind this that she wasn't willing to admit to. During rehearsals, her thoughts we on Regina. While she was taking care of her daily chores, her thoughts were on Regina and every free moment she had was spent with Regina. They had built a routine of storytelling and on the trip from Baltimore back to Philly she finally told Regina how she had come to be in the circus herself.

Emma first met Castanvo as a runaway teen with nowhere to go and no one to care if she did. She meet him outside a speakeasy where she was picking pockets. Emma had picked the wrong one and found herself shimming up the side of a building like a cat to try and escape. Instead of beating her, he saw an investment. He brought her into the fold and taught her the trade of the circus. Paid off her debts and gave her protection but she learned the hard way that he wasn't quite as he seemed. She never knew the full extent of his business but she knew not to ask questions. She now knew his version of the attractions at the bog top were far more sinister than the family fun he portrayed them to be. He used the circus as a front to move product and money along the Eastern sea board. It was a rather brilliant plan, a legitimate migrant business to cover his sins. She had only ever been on the end of his wrath once and that was enough for her to realize the beauty of silence and obedience. She had a plan to leave but she knew his men would find her no matter where she went. So she waited for an opportunity to leave to arise and it looked a hell of a lot like Regina Mills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last flicker of light was quickly dissipating. Emma's eyes had begun to drop but she still had a few errands left to attend to before she checked on Regina. She threw the last of the bails of hay over her bare shoulder and brought them to the remaining empty troughs. All of the other artists had left hours ago but she had her and Regina's responsibilities to attend to. Sweat trickled down her neck and burned as it hit the chapped area where her bra rubbed her skin. She was the only one left under the big top so when she heard the crack of the side panels, she jumped. Instinctively she hid behind the first barrel she could find and listened as a familiar voice conversed with another.

"The delivery is on schedule but the buyers aren't happy about the public venue." A voice she didn't recognize chimed.

"It's too close to the drop to change any plans." Blake's voice was shaking, whether through anger or fear she couldn't be sure.

"My supervisor has one last concern, it's come to his attention there was a breach in your security by a lowly performer. She merely walked right into your operation. That doesn't give him much hope as to your boss's abilities." The man's voice was chilling as he picked his words carefully.

"That was an isolated incident and I assure you it won't happen again. The performer in question will be taking the fall for this particular transaction so she'll no longer be of concern."

"Watch her. If she pulls another stunt like that you wont live to tell about it. I don't have the energy to lead a cover up of that magnitude."

"The deal goes down in New York. She will barely have recovered in time to make the show, it will be the least of her worries.?"

"What about the blonde?"

"Emma? She's been working with Castanvo since she was a kid, she's loyal but clueless."

Emma held her breath and sunk the sharp edges of her nails into her palms. She tensed her muscles trying not to make a sound but the low crinkle of her heel pushing against the dirt was audible. She crouched lower, as she heard footfalls approaching. The shadowed man began to look around the barrels and troughs.

"It was probably a rat or something, come on." Blake diverted the attention of his comrade and left the tent. When she could no longer hear their steps she crept to a standing position and when the coast was clear, took off at a sprint. She rounded the corner to the cabin cars and nearly slide past Regina's open door. She had to brace herself on the door frame.

"What are you in such a rush for?" Regina asked annoyed at the clumsy woman. Emma panted slightly and struggled to gather her words.

"What exactly did you see in Castanvo's house?" Her chest heaved as she sat down in the rocking chair head between her knees. With Emma's gaze averted, Regina scowled at the question.

"It's best if you don't know, for your safety."

"Bullshit, I just heard Blake and some creeper talking about keeping you silent until the big pay out and having you take the fall for it. What the hell are they talking about?" Her breathing had begun to calm but she was still shaken.

"All the sins you can name I saw. There were drugs, guns, prostitutes and all the kinds of debauchery one would find in a crime lords lair." She delivered each word with full conviction.

"I am clueless aren't I. I always knew he was shady but I never expected him to be this deep into the dirt. Dammit... ok we have to do something. Everything makes so much more sense now, remember the organization I told you about earlier well there was a gentleman who came around a few months back asking about the business side of the circus. Asking what sort of material we transport and how we handle the cash and I thought he was a lune. He gave me his card, his name was Hoov-something." Emma was saying most of her words as mumbles and half finished. She suddenly stood up and raced off again out of the cart. She returned a moment latter with a small piece of paper in her hand. "Hoover, that's right he said he had questions. I didn't want to talk to him before cause I thought it was safe to stay here but this changes everything. Maybe this cops organization can help. We can't let him get away with this and more importantly I think he means to kill you when it's all said and done." Emma stopped abruptly.

Regina swallowed hard and tried not to let the words register on her face. She shifted in her seat and soured her face at the still present pain of moving. Her bruises had started to yellow and retract but under the skin their presence was still very much known. Neither woman said a word. _What exactly is one to say in a situation like this? _Emma let the silence ring and finally tried her luck by sitting next to Regina on the bed. She wasn't met with resistance.

"What now?" Regina whispered out, her eyes unfocused on the distance.

"I'm not sure, sleep on it? We can give him a call tomorrow." Emma turned away from Regina and curled up her knees nearly to her chin. She didn't wait for approval but laid down and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The caravan started to pack up on a hot afternoon just at sundown. The remaining heat of the sun warmed Regina's shoulders as she loaded Echo into her traveling crate. She had been back on her feet for a few days and it was nice to get back to her traveling routine. It was a routine she had cemented since she was a teenager. It brought her comfort in its unchanging manner but this time around there was a new element: Emma. They wouldn't be able to get to a phone until they made it to New York tomorrow. So they went about their routine as if they were none the wiser.

Emma helped her load Echo and secure the crates. She wasn't sure when her eyes had started to linger on Emma as she walked past or when she couldn't wait to see her in the morning but it was in full swing now. She found herself drifting off at night replaying the conversations she had with her that day and when she would see her next. At first she thought it was merely an emergence of a friendship but her thoughts shifted to more than that quickly. It wasn't something people talked about now and when they did it was chastised as a sin or a dark longing. She had never given it much thought but now Regina finally understood and it didn't feel like darkness with Emma. There was a warmth of spirit with her and a desire she had never felt before.

They were alone under the tent loading the last of the poles and vaults Echo used. This was the last of their tasks for the day. The caravan would load up the main tent last and leave for New York within the hour. The big comeback of Brookshire and the unveiling of its newest talent was scheduled for three days from now but they still had time. Regina waited for Emma to turn around and placed a hand on hers.

"What?" Emma stopped and realized Regina was studying her.

She saw the signs in Regina's body language, the slow intent move toward her. It didn't prepare her for the warmth of Regina's touch on her neck or the proximity of her body. She had plenty of time to object but she didn't want to. She let Regina come closer. Regina stopped just inches before her body was touching Emma's and let her lips erase the remaining distance between them.

It was explosive and unexpected but thoroughly welcomed. Regina's lips were tame at first but vigorous when she realized the kiss was returned. If she had taken a moment longer to decide she might have talked herself out of it. She broke the kiss and replaced her lips with her finger over her lips. She took Emma by the hand and led her to her living cart with slow deliberate steps.

She shut and locked the door behind them and finally stepped away from her and looked her up and down. She fidgeted with her fingers that she had brought up to her chest. She drew the curtains over the port hole windows and waited for a reply.

"Why is it that you seem like a good idea even though everything screams for me to run from you?" Emma was genuinely asking Regina now.

"What is it that you want from me Emma?"

The question took Emma by surprise. She had expected Regina to fight back to let her snarl take over the conversation and bicker with her as always but instead she sat openhearted. Emma knew what she wanted, but it wasn't to be uttered. She racked her eyes over Regina and hoped her wishes were clear, after all the walls had ears. Regina breathed an audible sign and dropped her hands; Emma tentatively moved closer. There was no hesitation so she continued to move forward. Her heart pattered like a child's with excitement; closing the space between her and Regina. In a hushed tone she whispered Regina's name into her own lips, encapsulating it as she merged their lips again. Regina slowly slipped the sheer sleeve she had covering her shoulders and turned and pointed to the ties of her top.

Long efficient fingers untied the knotted corset that housed Regina's breasts. The ties were elaborate and trailed down her back til the dip of her spine. Regina's ringlet-ted locks were swept to the side, silk and lace adorned the bodice that sinfully hugged her frame. Emma ran her hands along every seam. She was quiet, stunned by the draping of such a beautiful woman. She tried to memorize each facet of Regina's skin. Freckles appeared that dotted her lower back as the fabric gave way to reveal her naked body. Her garments spilled to the floor at her feet as she stepped free of them and turned to face Emma. The blonde's breath hitched as her eyes averted from Regina.

"I wouldn't have let you untie my top if I didn't intend for you to see what was under it." Regina turned Emma's chin back to face her.

"If they find out, they will kill us. This isn't something these men understand."

"I knew the risks when I kissed you."

Emma's gaze slowly paned the length of the figure in front of her and her eyes asked permission to touch. A simple nod and Emma's fingers dabbled over Regina's collar bone to her shoulder, down her arm and to the 's' of her hip. Her hand found the base of Regina's neck and broke the space between them, pulling her rapidly closer. For the third time tonight, Emma tasted Regina's lips, sweeter than the first time and more indulgent than the second. She slowly backed her toward the bed; peppering as many kisses as she could fit in a moment along her jaw. The back of Regina's knees collided with the mattress and she let gravity encompass her. Emma took a beat and studied the vision of her good fortune, propped on her elbows and waiting for her attention. That beat reminded her there was no going back from here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warm August wind whipped in through the sheer curtains and ran over their naked forms. The silk sheets soaked up the sweat that beaded on Regina's back as she lay intertwined with Emma; a thin blanket draped over her chest and covering her. Her head was on Emma's shoulder facing her as she teased a tendril of her hair between her fingers. Her breathing evened and her arm extended over Emma's stomach pulling her closer. She kissed the base of her neck between her collar bone and chin and rolled over onto her side. The stars were bright enough to be seen through the reflection of the side table lamp. Emma curled up to her and pressed her flesh against Regina's back molding perfectly.

"Will you be my secret?" Emma whispered before kissing her shoulder.

Regina tensed up and drew her arms to her chest; knees quickly following. She turned toward Emma again and didn't say a word. She traced the frame of her face with her fingers and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She inhaled slowly and breathed in the scent of her before she broke herself from Emma's embrace. Regina sat up abruptly and covered herself with the red robe that hung from her vanity's chair. She turned and stopped a tear from falling.

"It's time for you to leave." She said never turning to see Emma's sunken eyes.

"Regina?"

"Please." Her voice was damaged and dark. Emma gathered her clothes and sulked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma didn't attempt to greet Regina the next morning but elected to eat alone. She set up an impromptu dining area overlooking a wheat field in the moving dining cart. She watched as the stocks swayed in the light breeze and mimicked the golden hues of the morning sun. She was nearly finished when the same warming hand laid itself on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"What do you want?" Emma barked.

"I'm sorry. You scared me." Regina's voice was laden with fallen tears. That was enough to get Emma to turn around and see her swollen eyes and stained cheeks.

"I scared you? What with my affection or maybe with, dare I say, pleasure ?!" Emma tried not to raise her voice and alert the others in the cart to their conversation.

"With your request. I won't be anyone's secret."

Emma finally understood her sudden change in mood. She had asked her to be the unspoken shadow in the room. The woman she would keep hidden and live a closed doors affair with but she couldn't see another way they could be.

"I don't want you to have to be but there isn't another way while we are here and I would rather see you in the hidden corners of our lives than not at all." She saw the sink in Regina's chest and ached to comfort her but as far as the circus was concerned she couldn't. "This is new for me too and I won't risk putting you in more harm than you already are. Not to settle my discomfort."

"We have to find a phone today." Regina turned the subject to the businesses at hand unwilling to speak further about the rest. She had already made arrangements with Blake to go into the city to shop for a new costume for the big reveal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The office was sterile, like the atmosphere. Everyone they passed in the corridors stared at the visitors. They weren't quite the clientele that frequented the Federal Head Quarters. It was still a small organization, with a few scattered offices and the messily support of the government but their was promise in the air for grander things. It wasn't long ago that such a group would have been laughed out of Washington. When Regina had finally found a phone and contacted the reverent Hoover, he arranged to meet them in his New York offices as soon as possible. He had been waiting for someone in Castanvo's inner circle to contact him for quite some time.

"I'm not quite sure how you ladies know of this organizations capabilities but you've peaked my interest. Take a seat." A round man with glasses and a receding hair line pulled two beige office chairs back from his desk and motioned for them to sit."

"I'm J. Edgar Hoover. This is my organization. So tell me what has you so concerned you feel you need the protection of the FBI." He never asked a question without knowing the answer first. He knew exactly why they needed his help but over the years he had realized it's better to let people inform him than assume.

Emma sensed he was low balling them from the moment he took the meeting. She felt no need to cater to his inquiry so she did as she always did, spoke directly.

"Does the name Santiago Castanvo mean anything to you? "Emma raised an eye brow and smirked knowing it would perk his interests.

"Crime boss of one of the greatest money laundering and drug trafficking operations know to the US. What does it mean to you, miss?" He leaned forward in this desk and drummed his fingers on the wood impatiently. Regina leaned in just as in control as Hoover and smiled her most wicked smile.

"I think we can help each other. What if I told you I could give you access to a significant transaction."

" I would say, whatever you need is at my command. Give me a moment with my colleagues, ladies." Hoover ushered them to a waiting area and invited three identically dressed men into his office sealing the door behind him. He spoke the minute the door latched.

"I can't tell if this is a set up or not. These girls come out of nowhere and hand us one the biggest crime bosses this country has ever seen. I've been trying to entice his followers for years and now suddenly two are willing to flip on him. It smells. Do I take this on the silver platter it was served on or question it beyond good fortune?" Hoover paced the small area around his desk. He had gathered a small group of agents to access Regina and Emma's claims as soon as they had made the call two mornings prior. If they were telling the truth it would mean the biggest bust of his career and if they were playing him, it would mean his legacy. "What did you get on them?"

"No criminal record for Ms. Mills but Ms. Swan does have a few petty thief crimes from her youth." A small framed agent answered.

"Is there any reason to distrust them?"

"They have intimate details of the operations. They are putting themselves on the line for this. I don't doubt Castanvo would do away with them for their treason."

"All they are asking for his protection upon prosecution." Hoover mulled over the little he knew about them. "I'm willing to put a gamble on them. Set it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brookshire had booked the holy grail of arenas. While Regina and Emma walked the crowded streets of New York City they ran into posters for their show on every corner. If the event wasn't meant to be the undoing of Regina, she might have basked in the glow of fame. She did however try to indulge the opportunity to see the sites and sounds of the bustling city. It could easily be her only chance.

"Don't look so worried, Hoover knows what he is doing." Emma walked a little closer to her and weaved her arm through Regina's.

"If this goes poorly..."

"It won't, try to relax."

" I just keep picturing what life would be like without Brookshire. It's all I've ever known Sometimes I can't see it and other times I think I can. A life that isn't mobile; a house with a porch somewhere quiet, something simple away from the lights. Maybe brew tea in the sun on a summer day and enjoy the breeze across the plans. Have a few kids...maybe" Regina smiled.

"That sounds nice." Emma leaned into Regina's shoulder as they walked.

Hoover asked only that he be given tickets to the festivities that evening and he would set up the rest. He planned on catching Castanvo in the act and putting him away for life. He had been chasing the illusive mobster since the start of Prohibition. Castanvo had lead the way in bootlegging alcohol across the Canadian border and selling it to local speakeasies but since the collapse of the 18th amendment, he needed a new trade and the circus had proven the perfect venture.

XXXXX.

Any nerves that Regina had ever felt in her life were nothing compared to how her heart raced that evening. She took to putting on her makeup as she always did. Pulled her stockings up with a large inhale and tried to remember that she was dealing with professionals. The agents and Hoover had taken down big operations before. As she stared into her vanity Emma came into view. She kissed her cheek comfortingly.

"How are you holding up?"

"I've never felt my heart beat with such punch but having you here helps." She was sincere in her every word. She had always run the race alone and having Emma by her side to comfort her fears was something she wasn't quite used to but eternally grateful for.

"You'll be amazing." Emma took Regina's chin between her thumb and pointer finger and gently turned her head toward her. She did as she so often did and took in the full beauty of Regina and the depth of her eyes. Emma kissed her slower than she ever had. Every movement of her lips was molasses. She never wanted to forget the taste. The drum roll that told the audience to take their seats called for her to take her position for the opening act. With a final smile she scurried off, leaving Regina with a final glance at her reflection.

The show started without problems, the house was packed as the lights went down and Regina began her ballad. The sweet trill of her voice filled the stands that she knew were filled with agents. The spotlight came up and she tried to see past the luminous barrier with the thought she could pick them out from the commoners. She focused instead on what could easily be her last show. One act after another went off perfectly. There was no doubt Castanvo was using the show itself as a distraction for his transactions. The plan as they were told was to have an agent infiltrate the meeting and as soon as they had adequate evidence, shut the operation down. Castanvo and his colleagues were sure to be arrested on the spot and carted off to prison. Regina began to worry when the last of the acts took the stage to a clearly engaged audience and nothing had happened. Her fears were realized when a ruckus came from behind the curtains.

She looked to the noise and it appeared like rain on fire. It happened in an instant, started by a single gun shot. The sounds were more terrifying than what her eyes saw. Throngs of people trampled each other trying to get out of the tent, children screamed and were shoved against metal railings. The hail storm of bullets came from every side. Special Agents cornered Castanvo and his men but their fire power was out matched by the organization's. Men shrieked in agony as bullets penetrated their flesh; blood staining the big tops colorful adornments. Innocent bystanders were struck down among them. The Elephants bugled and reared up on their hind legs crashing into support beams and causing the tent to rumble. This wasn't what Hoover had discussed with them. This wasn't the resolution that she had seen in her mind at all. Regina froze and looked for Emma.

Emma hid behind a set of seats and searched the chaos for Regina. She had been in the main ring when the shooting began. Flurries of images assaulted her mind, worst case scenarios and a cold motionless Regina haunted her thoughts. She had to find her before they did. It had been a risk enlisting the authorities, they both knew it but Regina took the greatest risk. They would blame her and hunt her down if they found out who had turned them in. Emma had earned their trust over years and as far as they knew hated Regina.

She ducked behind a turned over prop and got behind the main support beam. The tent would topple if they didn't get the animals under control soon. She grabbed Echo's reigns and did the soothing technique Regina has shown her. Echo continued to rear and lifted Emma off the ground as she pulled. She tried once more and started to get the Elephant's attention. The giant beauty began to calm and place her front feet on the ground. The tent stopped shaking for the time being and Emma climbed on to Echo's foot and then onto her back to get a better vantage point. Bullets were still lying so she stayed hidden behind Echo's ears and head.

Emma searched every corner of stage and audience pits. There were so many faces, none familiar. She saw Hoover closing in on Castanvo from the left. He was using the side of the audience barricade as a shield and two of his men were closing in on him from behind. She should be relieved but the pit of her stomach told her the worst was yet to come. As she franticly searched, a small light reflected in her eyes and turned her gaze upward. Regina was hanging from the trapeze platform.

Emma motioned for her to stay where she was. The brunt of the violence separated them and the only way to get across the expanse was to swing. The safety net had been ripped to shreds when Echo trampled the inner ring and Regina had climbed up to find Emma.

Despite Emma's flailing and insistence to wait for her, Regina placed her toes on the edge of the platform and took hold of the bar. Her heart beat so rapidly she could feel it in her throat; taking a deep breath to steady her shaking hands, she let her weight free fall forward. Emma gasped loud enough to catch the attention of one of the mobsters. Emma ran to the edge of the ladder that led to the second platform and prayed Regina could hold on to the bar long enough to make it to the other side. Just as she inched toward the opposite side, a new rain of bullets rained toward Regina. One grazed her leg as blood dripped to the dirt floor below. She flinched and almost lost her grip. Her toes made contact with the other platform and held on for dear life but they weren't strong enough and she swung backwards.

Without thinking Emma began to climb the ladder to the trapeze. She skipped rungs as her muscles contracted and she pulled herself up over the lip of the platform. She unhooked the second swing that was meant for the catcher. A job mainly held by men because of the intense upper body strength needed to pull your partner up while swinging upside down. Regina pumped her body rapidly and tried to gain enough momentum to make the platform again but it was useless she was dead in the water.

"Emma don't do it. You won't be able to hold both of us!" She said over the noise.

Emma ignored her and chalked her hands. She took a grounding breath, stepped back making a 'v' with her body and swung forward. Her momentum was fueled by adrenaline and she barley missing a collision with Regina. She pumped her legs feverishly like a child on the playground determined to look over the other children. She steadied her grip and when she had gathered enough momentum, she swung her legs in between her arms and locked her knees around the bar letting her arms hang freely. This time as she passed Regina she stretched her hands out toward her.

"I'm going to grab your wrists and swing you up toward the bar, grab tight and I'll get us back to the platform." The blood rushed to Emma's head as another bullet barely missed her. Their only saving grace was how terrible a shot the man below them was but circumstance was on his side and eventually he would hit one of them.

"Are you crazy? I can barely hang on now!" Regina was beginning to panic.

"I need you to trust me. Look at my eyes and don't look away."

Regina did as she was told and focused on Emma's foam green eyes. She hadn't noticed before but they had speckles of blue in them. Maybe it was fear that brought the color out but Regina's entire being consisted only of Emma's eyes. The strain on her wrists disappeared and the sting of her lacerated leg was gone; they had melted into the single promise that Emma could save them.

Emma swung toward her and gripped her wrists tightly. "Let go!"

Regina let her fingers slip past the bar and gravity did the rest. She held onto Emma's wrists and felt the popping veins along her forearm. Sweat dripped from Emma's brow and traveled along her hair line. The chalk remaining on Emma's hands helped Regina's grip but the force of swinging was relentless.

" I'm gonna lift you to the bar and turn up right then we can swing to the platform together. Ok?"

A breathless 'OK' left Regina's lips. Emma's biceps contracted and her shoulders and upper back took the brunt of Regina's weight; she lifted with all of her strength but barley lifted Regina to her torso. The bar was still a foot away

"I'm not strong enough. You're not gonna like it but I'm going to use the lift of the forward swing to throw you to the bar." Her hands were sweating and her grip on Regina was failing. Regina's face turned pale and she swallowed hard.

"I trust you."

As they approached the upward swing with Regina facing backward, Emma pulled again with all of her strength. She engaged her lower body as she tried to sit up; pulling Regina toward the bar. She let go of her wrists and for a terrifying moment Regina was airborne. She reached forward and the chalk caked surface of the bar fell into her palm. Emma let go of the breath she had been holding and reached up to the bar as well. She pulled her legs through her arms again and hung freely.

"On the count of three pump your legs in sync with mine. One, two, three."

The point of Emma's foot was elegant and well trained. Regina studied her and mimicked her movements. When they swung backward their bodies came to a sitting position, arms straight and head above the bar when it was parallel to the ground. When they were headed forward the ever pointed toes pulled back to create momentum. They swung like this three times before Regina could finally see over the platform again.

"This time we land it." Emma winked and focused on the platform, bullets still raining. They gracefully swung beyond the edge and easily landed with both feet firmly planted on the stable staging. The chaos below them had begun to die down with many of the organizations members in cuffs and others soon to be captured. The shooter that had them in his sights was suddenly among the captured. Hoover was in the corner shouting orders and his agents were more than prompt to comply.

Emma turned to Regina to congratulate her but she was toppled over near the ladder, pale as a ghost. The same terror that had suffocated Emma when she saw Regina miss the platform returned with a vengeance.

"What's wrong?!" She knelled close to her waiting for Regina to lift her head and assure her that she was merely exhausted. Instead, Regina slowly lifted her right hand that had been resting on her abdomen and turned the palm to face Emma. Blood cascaded between her fingers and dripped onto the plank of wood they stood on. Regina wheezed trying to catch her breath.

"I guess he wasn't such an awful shot after all." Regina coughed so fiercely she was forced onto all fours. She began to stumble even more; Emma quickly grabbed her and kept her from falling off the edge. She cradled Regina like a new born, her arm supporting her head.

"Hold on Regina, I'm gonna get you some help. " She turned and shouted in Hoover's directions. "Help! Up Here! We need an ambulance! She's been shot! Help!" Emma applied pressure to the wound just above Regina's hip. The blood seeped through her fingers despite her best efforts. Emma was soaked with sweat and held Regina tightly again her body. An agent below bolted to the ticket both for the nearest telephone.

"Stay with me Regina. The ambulance is coming. Please just breath. I'll save you, I promise just stay with me." The sting of hot salty tears ran through the dirt on her face and burned the scratch along her jaw. Regina nodded her head and placed her face in the crock of Emma's neck. Her breathing slowed and Emma could fell her chest heave less and less. Emma's chest pounded and she swept the brunette's curls from her face.

"We'll get out of here, away from the circus life and men with guns. We can travel if you want or make a home. I'll follow you anywhere. Maybe a small ranch with lots of land or the Eiffel Tower or some exotic jungle. Anywhere you like but you have to hold on for me. Does that sound good?" Emma placed her thumb in the divot in Regina's chin and lifted her eyes to hers. She leaned in ever so gently and placed a kiss on Regina's cold lips.

Weakly Regina replied "They'll see."

"That doesn't matter anymore, let them see." Emma's face was now overwhelmed with her tears though she did nothing to scatter them from her face. She traced Regina's cheek bone with the fingers that held her head steady. Regina's face became paler and her lips a darker shade of blue.

"You're worth dying for." Regina coughed out with the last of her strength.

"No, no don't say that. Regina please this isn't where I lose you. We were suppose to grow old together. We haven't seen the world yet. I could love you, that has to be enough. Let me fall in love with you." Her voice was hysterical and ravaged by tears.

"You fool, you already do." Regina managed a small smile as her body gave out and became limp; her eyelids flickering for the last time.

Emma let out a piercing cry and shook Regina. She released the pressure on her wound and the blood seized to pump out. She took her head in her hands and pushed her bangs from her forehead. The agents shouted from below but all Emma understood was the void she was in, no sound or movement. The world no longer existed in real time only in a gut wrenching abyss. She would never tell a soul but she felt her spirit leave with Regina's never to be resurrected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young reporter wiped a tear from the brim of his eye and gave the old woman a moment of silence to break the hold the story had on her. Forty years wasn't quite enough time to take the sting out of such heartbreak. The young man placed his hand over hers.

"Did she ever love again?"

"Who dear?"

"Emma."

"Somethings are meant to stay broken."

"What happened to Castanvo and his crooks?" The eager boy was still full of questions and bright eyed.

"He paid for his crimes. The evidence the agents had gathered was enough to bring his ring of destruction down. Hoover made the arrest a public spectacle to defer any other crime families from popping up in the area but it wasn't enough to keep Emma happy. She left the circus life after Regina died, it was a constant reminder of the gaping wound she carried in her chest. Some say she went the way of the wind, while others swear she's still around here, hiding in plain sight." The old woman lost herself in thought for a moment as she let her gaze wander. He understood but one question still plagued him.

"How did you know Emma and Regina?" It was as innocent a question as any but it caused the woman to stand up with more purpose than she had all day.

"You're the reporter, I'll leave that investigating to you. Take whatever pieces of the story you'd like and share them how you see fit. I trust you'll do them justice. You have a good day now laddie. " She shewed him toward the kitchen, handed him his knapsack and ushered him out the door with a hand full of cookies. As she closed the door, she watched him walk away and leaned her head against the warm glass of the window.

She waited til the young man was gone and pulled a photo from her apron pocket. A brilliant smile adorned the faces of the young women in the ragged edged black and white scene. Regina Mills and Emma Swan in all their glory and love stood, arms intertwined in front of Echo; the only photo they had ever taken together. She drew her fingers along the edges and kissed the paper. Emma Swan had been hiding in plain sight for many decades, just as she promised Regina they would live; in a simple quiet house with tea brewing on the porch. Her eyes never moved from the image of Regina in the picture, silently strong and loudly loving.

"I miss you my love. God willing I'll be coming to see you soon." Emma Swan never did love again, Regina was more than enough for a lifetime.

Fin


End file.
